


【BANANA FISH】[A英] Strelitzia

by inpolar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpolar/pseuds/inpolar
Summary: *时间线成迷，年龄18x28*巨大的OOC警告*没有做详细的设定所以有bug请忽略掉吧
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 5





	【BANANA FISH】[A英] Strelitzia

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线成迷，年龄18x28  
> *巨大的OOC警告  
> *没有做详细的设定所以有bug请忽略掉吧

0.

他的身体如同一段浮桥，无所依靠地陷落进床褥里，有一双手从他脖颈滑下，绕到他身后，将他掬了起来。对方小声问了句什么，他摇摇头，发出了猫崽似的粘糊糊的鼻音，老实地弓起了身子。

时间磨去了他的脾气，也磨去了他的筋骨，他的体格比少年时清瘦了不少，失去肌肉包裹的胸腔在他小声抽气的时候清晰地浮现出了骨骼的形状，他抿着嘴忍耐了一会儿，这才小心翼翼地试着伸展开蜷缩起来的身躯，像藤蔓生长般去拢住他身上的人。

这不是他们第一次做爱，但说不定是最后一次了。

1.

某天上午检查信箱的时候，在一片广告宣传和缴费帐单中奥村英二发现了一封没有署名的信件，有些破旧的棕色牛皮纸信封，边角磨出了些毛边，还有一些细小的折痕，再细看的话能看出封口有被拆开又粘回去的迹象。像是附近小鬼们的恶作剧，譬如拆开后会看到画着海盗图案的“恐吓信”，又或者里面干脆就是一张糖纸，当然也有可能是一块饼干，总之都是些小孩子的把戏。他无奈地笑了笑，将一捧信件收好放在Buddy咬不到的书桌上，转身钻进了工作用的暗房。

等到他终于有时间处理信件的时候，已经是当天的傍晚了，先挑出帐单，再把广告扔进废纸篓，对了，还有那封奇怪的信，他犹豫了一会儿，还是决定打开看看。

那里面没有他预想的奇怪东西，一张明显是从便笺上撕下来的纸条掉了出来，上面只有用墨水笔写着的几个英文单词。

[来图书馆]

是一种很秀丽的笔体，而且会习惯性的一笔勾画完整个单词，让不熟悉的人来看说不定会认为写字的人是位女性。但英二认得这个字体，对方并非女性。

那是他的——朋友——已经失踪八年的。

没有什么东西能够超越时间，大概吧，奥村英二并不对自己脑海中的知识抱有多少自信，他学生时代就因为跳高而落下了太多课程，考试也仅仅能维持在及格水平，想让他再去记住些课本之外的东西，那都是太为难他了。但是关于那个人的事情，他却是记得清清楚楚的。

当年他再次来到美国的时候，辛和他说：亚修不见了。

辛在图书馆的座椅上发现了血迹，可除此之外一无所获。是被谁掠走了，还是他自行离开了，没有人知道。后来别人都传言他可能已经离开人世了，否则为何这些年来一点消息都不曾有过？

英二听到了耳畔呼啸的风，是他在奔跑。他甚至等不及去叫一辆出租车，脚踝上的疼痛和肺部的缺氧都在折磨着他，从格林威治到中央图书馆，换成八年前的他这段距离根本不在话下，但毕竟他不再年少了，这些年来也没有持续的体能训练，这段不长不短的距离让他显得狼狈不堪。

等看到那两只狮子雕塑的时候，他才稍稍地冷静下来了，继而他开始感到恐慌，他从不相信说亚修已经死亡的那些坊间传言，但如果他不想出现在他面前，那八年后的今天他也不会出现才对。

他穿过大厅与走廊，沿着数级的台阶拾级而上，去往那间他再熟悉不过的阅览室，这些年来他也曾数次独自来到这里久坐，但终究是没能等到他思念的那人。

傍晚的图书馆游人早已慢慢散去，大抵上只有常客才会逗留到这个时间，英二站在阅览室的门口向室内望去，夕阳的金光太过于浓烈了，目中的景象如同是经过多次曝光的相片一般，人影虚实穿插，里面的模样看不明朗。

但在某个时刻，英二能肯定，他看到了什么，他在那个固定的位置上看到了一个熟悉的身影。

也许，也许这次也还是像往常一样，那只是个背影相似的陌生人，但他还是忍不住地想要上前去确认。

2.

亚斯兰。

有人在呼唤他的名字。在很遥远的地方。

他感到了温暖的黑暗将他包围，四周有些嘈杂，过了一会儿又变得无声了，有人在温柔地拢着他的头发。他试着抬起沉重的眼睑，视线里模模糊糊的一片昏暗，应该是在室内，腰腹部的伤口似乎也被包扎上了。床边有人，那人背着他坐着，头发像海藻一样披散在身后，带着点天然的弧度，看上去软软的，因为拉着窗帘所以不清楚发色，但应该是深色吧。她、或者他——身形很小，也许年纪不大，那副骨架轻盈纤细的样子让他感到一丝怀念。亚修在脑海中思索了一番，确信自己并不认识这号人物，好在他没有感受到对方的攻击性，索性为了恢复体力又阖上了眼，他开始有点想念英二了。

有那么几分钟房间是绝对安静的，他们只能听到彼此微弱的呼吸声交错起伏，亚修能感觉到对方动了动，接着有毛巾的触感贴上了额头，是那人在帮他擦拭。门被推开，一阵啪哒啪哒的紧促声响，有什么东西进来了。

“嘿……Buddy，出去，他还在睡呢。”

亚修听到那人刻意压低声音对“BUDDY”讲话，大概是不想吵醒他吧。

但他的声音听上去是那样令人熟悉。

是他吗？不，怎么可能，他应该已经回到日本了才对。

他也不是长头发。

还有，“BUDDY”是谁？

于是，他睁开了眼。

还是那个长发的人影，不过现在他的身边多了一只毛茸茸生物。那只叫Buddy的狗见到床上的人有了动静，便呼哧呼哧地从英二怀里钻出去，把毛乎乎的小脑袋凑到床边看着亚修摇尾巴。

这回那人总算是察觉到亚修已经醒来这件事，他滑下床把Buddy塞进怀里，这才又抬起头。亚修用某种无法理解的神色望着英二，英二干巴巴地眨了眨眼，两人中间还夹着一只哼哼唧唧的大狗。

亚修蜷着身子坐在床上，看着长头发的英二忙进忙出。英二刚刚给他找了止痛药和温水，还替他换了伤口上的纱布，一点都不生疏，就好像这些事情他有一直在做似的。这会儿他似乎在和医生联系，断断续续的电话声从卧室门外传来。

窗帘已经被拉开了，亚修打量着四周，显然这是英二的卧室。身下是一张还算宽敞的双人床，床单是米色的。旁边是一个矮柜，上面搁着水杯和药瓶。不远处是放满照片的书桌和一株叶片宽阔的盆栽，角落里还团着一块圆形的厚垫子——想来是Buddy的窝。都是英二的喜好，简单又实用的风格。

Buddy不知从哪叼了双拖鞋进来，亚修扫了一眼，没有动作。

一切都看上去如此不真实。

他的记忆还停留在那天傍晚的图书馆，可再醒来就已经是多年后的世界了。

“还好么，我给辛打了电话，他等下会带医生过来。”英二挂了电话后便回到亚修身边，虽然他也搞不太清楚到底发生了什么，但显然亚修的身体状况比其他事更重要。

“辛？”听到了熟悉的名字，亚修问道。

“嗯。脱离危险期后，一直都是辛那边的医生在处理……你突然出现这件事，辛也给压下去了。”

听上去还挺靠谱的。亚修暗自评价。

额头又一次被摸了摸，这回是英二的手掌。大概是没有发热的迹象，英二安心地笑了起来。

“虽然不知道怎么回事……但先把伤养好吧？”

“……嗯。”

思念就是这般只存在于离别之中，明明还有太多话想说，到头来却不知怎地问不出口了。

他们像往日那样拥抱了彼此。

这也许只是一个梦中的幻境，抑或是临死前的幻觉，在这无边的虚无感中，唯有对方的体温才能让他感受到真实。亚修把自己埋进英二怀里，放任自己去享受对方温柔的怀抱。

3.

送走了医生，辛却留了下来。英二去泡咖啡了，一时间客厅内就只有亚修和辛对坐着相顾无言。

“不说点什么吗。”终于，辛打破了沉默。

“你想听什么，是关于宇宙奇点的坍缩还是时空穿梭的可能性探讨？”亚修看着模样已经完全不似过去的辛。

“嘿，听着，”辛摆摆手表示不打算听那些高深理论，他扭头看了看英二，发现对方并没有注意到这边的情况，这才小声地对亚修说：“我们这些年一直在试图找你。但你却像凭空消失了一样没有任何消息。”

我们。

这个不起眼的词汇让亚修眯起了眼睛。

“他什么时候回来的？”

亚修没有指名道姓，但辛理解了他的意思。

“你失踪后的几个月，他那时候伤还没完全好。”辛观察着亚修的反应，在看到亚修的脸上出现了可以被称之为焦躁的神情后，他才继续道：“前些年他搬来纽约住了，在那之前都是日本美国两边跑。”

“一直都有传言，说你……”

“死了？”

辛扁扁嘴，默认了。

“既然连现在的你都找不到我，”亚修在和辛讲话，目光却不自觉地落到英二身上，他有些迟疑地开口：“要么，我没有回去。要么，我已经死了。”

“……那你怎么想？”

“后者吧。”

谈话陷入了胶着，直到英二端着咖啡回来，他们都不曾再讲过一句话。

劳的事我很抱歉。我不能祈求你的原谅，但为了英二，求你……

辛告别前的话还在脑海中盘桓。

他知道那个眼神。

他怎会不理解那乞求的目光，所以他终于还是移开了视线。亚修垂下眼去看身边正在和辛挥手的英二，看得出这些年来即使奔波劳累但他仍旧被人保护得很好。

不知是出于何种心态，亚修突然对英二道：

“他喜欢你。”

像是领地被侵犯的野兽似的，亚修本能的对危险的同类露出了獠牙。

“……看出来了？”

“……太明显了。”

暂时地没去理会亚修突然出现的小脾气，英二靠在门框上抱着手臂沉默了一会儿，毕竟早不再是少年人，很多事情他也在这些年的生活中想得清楚了，虽然这不是最适合谈话的地方，但有些话他总要给对方说明白才好，否则这小子闹起别扭来又要好一阵才能消停呢。

“那封信，你看过了吧。”

得到肯定的点头后，英二有些寂寞地笑了笑。

英二已经二十八了。

尽管他的外貌看上去还像个大学生，但亚修能意识到，对方已经是个处事更加沉稳通达的成年人了。这种感觉是很奇妙的，明明昨日还是和自己差不多大的做事莽莽撞撞的小男孩，可一眨眼对方却完全变了一番模样，虽然英二还是英二，但他却开始有些琢磨不透对方的想法了。

“我知道如果我不去找你，你便肯定打算不再见我。所以当时我想，如果你来了，那我无论何都要带你走。如果你不来，那我就回来找你，你躲着我，我也可以等到你不再躲我的那一天。

“结果你可真是……如果没有这次的事，你原本是要在图书馆‘睡过去’吗？”

伸手按住亚修打算辩解的嘴，这个过分亲近的动作成功的让亚修暂停了动作。英二蹙着眉头盯了会儿亚修的眼睛，那对漂亮的绿色瞳孔颤抖着四下游离企图躲闪他询问的目光，这副模样让英二想起了玩坏他胶卷还想装作无事发生的Buddy，想到这里，他心中对对方仅有的那一点怨怼也随之消散了。

“你不想再让我卷进危险中我能理解，所以我亲口问你一次。”英二让亚修看着自己，对方呆愣愣的样子似乎是一时间没能理解他的的话语。他深深地吸进一口空气，身体因为紧张而有些轻微地发抖，但英二更愿意将它解释为是被秋风吹得发抖了。

“让我离开，你真的甘心吗。”

倒也不是想要个答案还是别的什么，不论对方作何选择他都会永远陪着他，这是早就决定好的事情。风把英二的头发吹得散了，黑色的发丝不老实地飘了起来，他只好抬手去拢，却看见亚修不知为何有些羞怯发红的耳尖，那人皮肤本就白得要命，哪里见了点血色都显眼得像是雪原里的酡红晚霞，所以平时为了在他面前装大人可是轻易不会脸红的。

“你害羞什么呀。”英二看着有趣，恶作剧似的戳了戳亚修耳垂。这下亚修脸更红了，他捉过英二乱动的手，小孩子一样鼓起脸颊抱怨：“你懂什么……”

“我都二十八了，你说我不懂什么。”英二会意地笑了起来，不由得开始反思起来难道自己十八岁时也这样难搞？那还真是辛苦了伊部先生。他顺势握住亚修的手把人牵回室内按坐到沙发上，像是安抚小动物一样揉了揉亚修细软的金发，“是不是我不表示一下你就不打算说实话了？”

亚修看着英二咬了咬下唇，莫约是想说点什么。浅金色的睫毛颤巍巍地抖了又抖，眼底有碎光闪动，但最终还是没有将话说出口。

“真够顽固的……”英二无奈地用日语抱怨了一句，亚修虽然听不明白，但听语气也知道大概不是好词。把头发重新束起来，英二把在两人脚边转悠的Buddy像个抱枕一样推进亚修怀里，而后在亚修惊异与羞怯的目光下羽毛般轻吻了他的嘴角。

这是个没有包含任何多余欲望的吻，它那么轻，那么小心翼翼，生怕吓到他似的。这让亚修想起来某次在巷子里躲雨时有猫咪舔他手指的触感，柔软又温暖，带着那种被抛弃的家猫特有的希望讨好人类得到一个温暖的家的情感。

亚修眨眨眼，他有些被自己的这个想法吓到了。

“让Buddy陪你发呆吧，我要去暗房工作了。”亚修听到英二心情很好地说道，可惜在沉思于“英二被他抛弃了”这个想法的他没看到英二转身后那比自己还红的脸。

虽说是让亚修待在那里，但英二知道他断然是不会听话的。果然，过了那么一会儿，英二注意到亚修慢吞吞地蹭进了暗房。好像是终于作下了某种决定般，亚修主动地从身后抱住英二，他弯下身子把头埋进对方颈窝，嗅了嗅属于英二的特有的气味。用于冲洗照片的暗房没有明光，所以他们也不必担心自己的表情被对方看到。

“……你会不会离开我？”

英二听到亚修的声音闷闷地从耳边传来，他只好拍拍搂在他腰上亚修的手。

“不会。

“那你会不会离开我？”

肩上的那颗脑袋很快地摇摇头，英二感觉到亚修抱着他的力气又变大了一点。停了一会儿，亚修才继续小声说道：

“我有想过……但如果现在不是梦的话，那我后悔了……”

4.

这比他之前所有能想象到的安稳未来都还要令他艳羡。

一栋大小合适的房子。

一只还算乖巧安静的宠物。

一个十点钟后可以不再忙碌的夜晚。

还有，一位正躺在自己身边安睡的恋人。

不，这根本是他不曾敢去奢望的未来。

在黑暗中他睁开眼，四周昏暗沉静，窗外圆月高悬，有巨大的阴影从上方压下，他抬头望了望，阅览室天顶上的重云壁画如有实质。

他察看了一下腹部的伤口，那里已经不再流出鲜红的温暖液体，取而代之的是黑褐色黏连在外衣上的血污。亚修让自己靠在椅背上，缓缓地将胸腔内的空气排出，再尝试着吸进一些新的空气，这样往复几次，以确认自己是否真的还有着生命体征。

“你在期盼什么呢。”他声音柔柔的，嘲讽地说给自己听。

他哪儿有什么未来。

小心地收好英二写给他的信，将其放进风衣的内层口袋，亚修起身，晃了一晃，便向阅览室的门口缓慢地走去。那扇厚重的雕花木门推起来比他想象中要轻松得多，只是门轴吱哑的声音如同乌鸦的鸣叫突兀地出现在林中。

而门的另一侧，至少在亚修看来，那还是个一模一样的阅览室。宽而广的空间，桌椅一排排延伸出去，周围是如古城石砖一样叠高的密不透风的书的围墙，雕花的木门伫立在视线尽头。不只是否是错觉，这一间屋子的月亮相比刚刚的要更加沉暗一些。

看着脚下两道分开来去的身影，亚修回首看了他来时的方向，那里的月光如水银般流淌。

不再停留，亚修向另一端的房门走去。

他感觉不到饥饿与疲惫，伤口没有愈合的迹象，却也不再疼痛，时间似乎在他身上凝固了。已经不知道推开了多少扇木门，走过了多少间屋子，他只知道，阅览室内的光线亮了又暗，暗了又亮——这意味着天上的月亮圆了又缺，缺了又圆。

再一次站在门前的时候，亚修叹了口气。他的影子立在门上，身后有吊灯的影子附了上来，让人看起来像是长了尖角。

“好吧……我认输，恶魔就应该老老实实死在这里，这下你满意了？”

啪。

是血液重新滴落的声音。

亚修没有再推开那扇门，他按住腹部靠在门上，夜晚和深海同样冰冷，呼出的气体都化为了白雾。他能听到半透明的幽灵在耳边哼着奇怪的歌谣：

天边的月亮是水银做的。

在黑暗中他睁开眼，四周昏暗沉静。他先是听到了自己急促的喘息声，接着有人握住了他被冷汗浸湿的手掌。

是英二。

“嘘……没事了，没事了。”英二将人拉进自己怀里，探出另一只手安抚着受惊的邻人。大约还是受伤后不得好好恢复，亚修的身体显得过于虚弱了，汗水冰凉贴在他惨白的肌肤上，像是刚从水中捞上来一般。英二替亚修擦擦额头，将其散乱的金发别到耳后，轻柔地拍打着对方的后背，直到他感觉到怀中的少年身体不再颤抖，呼吸逐渐安稳下来。

“你想喝点水吗。”英二问亚修，他很担心这样会不会造成脱水。

可是亚修窝在他怀里摇了摇头：“你别走……一会儿就好……”

“我就在这儿，放心吧。”英二轻声安慰道：“以前你也是这样，夜里总是在做噩梦的样子。我一直都知道，但却什么也做不了……抱歉呐。”

“……不是你的错，别道歉。”

亚修从英二怀中探出头，他想起小的时候，做了噩梦他会哭着钻进哥哥的被子里撒娇；后来他大一些了，被噩梦惊醒后会咬着被角悄悄摸掉眼泪；再大一些的时候，他会一个人跑去阳台颤抖着双手点起香烟，在劣质尼古丁的味道中等来一个灰色的黎明；再后来，白不允许他抽烟了，就像是在重新规训一条没有礼数的猎犬，他被要求在睁眼后以最快的速度进入清醒的狩猎状态，不知疲惫，只会向前奔跑，托那人的福，明明是在老鼠窝里长大的他除了香烟连大麻的味道都没尝过。

他在那人的教导下变得锋利危险，无坚不摧。

但他再也得不到一个温暖的拥抱了。

“英二。”

“嗯？”

亚修让自己向上蹭了蹭，这样他就能看到英二的脸。

“你可以吻吻我吗？”

“但我不太会这个……”英二点点头，将自己轻轻贴了上去。男孩的唇瓣薄且干燥，像落在地上的淡色蔷薇。英二不确定亚修想要一个怎样程度的吻，他学着看过的电影里的画面试探性地伸出舌尖碰了碰对方的上唇，亚修犹豫了一瞬，便也回应了过来。英二不得不承认亚修的技术要比不得要领的自己好上许多，这个的吻温柔缱绻，他们舌尖抵着舌尖缠绵了好一会儿，分开时英二甚至发出了不太舍得结束的轻哼，惹得亚修小声嬉笑起来。

“冷静下来了？”英二拢了下被子，单人的被子挤下两个大男人果然还是有点勉强。原本两人是分开睡的，但刚刚那时候英二已经跑进亚修的被窝了。

“啊……谢谢。”

似乎一个吻就可以满足了，亚修笑了笑，磨蹭着又缩回英二怀里抱着他。

“再睡会儿吧，别怕，我陪着你呢。”

英二轻抚着亚修，看着对方像猫似的抵挡不住困意缓缓阖上眼睑再次陷入睡眠。

5.

亚修揉着眼睛从二楼卧室下来的时候，英二还是一如既往地已经起床并做好早饭开始收拾他的相机镜头了。

“早上好，我刚还在想‘你要是再不起来我就上去喊你了’。”

“你要出门吗。”

亚修来到英二身旁，今天英二穿了件深色的高领毛衣，亚修记得这件衣服，那是快要冬天的时候他让波兹和康谷去替英二买的，那两人不清楚英二的尺码，一开始买的大了好几个码数，英二穿上去就像套了个大棉被。不得已他们又去买了一件小一些的，大的那件就变成亚修的了。

只是亚修没想到这件毛衣英二居然还能穿。原本就不强壮的身形在深色毛衣的包裹下更显得细瘦，相比起高大的欧美人种，英二这种亚洲人的体形在美国的人群中就像小猫一样灵巧纤细又柔弱。

“嗯，前几天一直在照看你，推延了几个拍摄工作。”看着很明显变得失落的亚修，英二解释道，如果可以他也并不想放任亚修一人在家徒生变数，但已经接手的工作是不好再反悔的。

“不会很久的，下午就回来。我把Buddy留下来陪你，它好像挺喜欢你的。

“早饭在桌上，午饭在冰箱里，客厅柜橱上有曲奇和玉米片饿了就去拿，但不许给Buddy，它最近总是偷吃胖了不少……晚上想吃什么？”英二一项项内容细细嘱咐着。

小声嘟囔着“我才不需要人陪，你真是越来越像老妈妈了”，亚修想了想：“你做的炸虾……”

“好，按时吃饭乖乖等我回来，嗯？”

得到亚修的应允后，英二这才放心了下来，并拉过亚修主动地亲了亲他。

“好孩子，那就拜托你帮我看一会儿家啦。”

吃过早饭，亚修坐在餐桌旁和Buddy大眼瞪小眼起来。Buddy似乎不满意主人的“新朋友”总是无视它发出的游戏邀请，开始躺下身子翻起了肚皮。亚修盯了它一会儿，笑了一声：

“你居然是个小姑娘。”

“汪呜！”

Buddy很高兴眼前的人类总算和它说话了。

蹲下来揉搓了会儿手感很好的大狗，亚修起身返回了卧室，英二说除开工作间外亚修可以随意使用，虽然亚修确实很好奇这些年间英二的生活轨迹，但“偷窥”恋人隐私这种事即使是他做起来也会感到很是难为情。

打量着书桌，亚修看到桌面上摆着的相框，是他和英二的合照。出于各种各样的原因，那两年二人生活在一起，但英二和他的合照却少之又少，倒是英二趁他不注意的时候拍了很多张他的丑照，这一点让亚修十分的拿英二没有办法。照片里十九岁的英二靠在他身边，眉眼开朗笑得软绵绵，亚修甚至能回想起那一天他们所有的行程，他们从图书馆出来，去吃了拉面和冰淇淋，在江边英二拍了风景和二人的照片，晚上英二试着做了日本味的中华料理“麻婆豆腐”，并在他的抱怨声中结束了晚餐。对亚修来说那是难得的清闲假日。

记忆中的英二总是在笑着的，亚修也喜欢看他笑起来的可爱模样。

但是现在的英二似乎不太会那样笑了。

英二还是笑着的。他的笑容甚至变得更加温软，尤其是半垂下目光时，那种正在不知如何是好的苦恼笑意中偶尔还掺杂了几丝亚修从未曾见过的柔媚，老实说，这样笑着的英二亚修喜欢得紧，但亚修也知道，英二他不再会像以前那样开心地大笑起来了。亚修把人放在心尖尖上守着护着，不让任何人靠近，生怕别人伤了他一分一毫，可到头来伤他最深的还是自己。

英二是亚修心里的那抹白月光。

而亚修又何尝不是英二的梦中人呢。

“我一定让他失望了吧，我总是胆小又懦弱。”亚修蹲下身看着和自己差不多高度的Buddy，这只拉布拉多就和它所有的同类一样活泼友善，只要有人招招手，它都会摇着尾巴天真烂漫地回应过去。仔细想想倒是和英二有些相似之处，亚修挠挠Buddy的脑袋，竟然有点羡慕起这只宠物犬了。

结果Buddy的嘴巴不正常地咀嚼了一下。

“……你在吃什么？”

捏着从Buddy嘴里抢救出来的还黏着口水的纸片，亚修嫌弃且艰难地辨认着字条上的内容，他祈祷这不是英二工作上的什么重要资料。

“‘图书馆’……”

没头没尾的一个单词，也不知道是不是剩下的部分被Buddy吞下肚了。又观察了那么一会儿，亚修才意识到哪里不对劲。他找来纸笔，快速地写下几个词，再将其和纸片上的“图书馆”一词对照着看了看。

是他自己的笔迹没错。

“亚修？”英二伸出手在亚修眼前晃晃，“怎么了？伤口不舒服吗，要不要我叫医生？”他注意到自从他回来后亚修就有些心不在焉，这种状态英二还算熟悉，那是亚修在思考一些自己也拿不准主意的事情时的样子。英二自觉脑筋没有亚修那么好，大概也帮不上什么忙，所以时间久了，亚修不讲，他也就不会去追问了。

“你都没怀疑过什么吗？”没有回答英二的问题，亚修将白天发现的纸条递了出去。

“啊……本来打算等你好一些再问你的。”英二看着字条，明白了亚修的意图。“我收到了这个，然后去了图书馆，你就出现在那里了。”

“这个是你的字吧，”英二皱着眉笑了笑，“但我也知道，这应该不是‘你’写的？我没亚修你那么聪明，确实搞不明白的。”

“也对……”亚修听罢，垮下肩膀玩笑似地道：“毕竟哥哥是笨蛋嘛。”

“喂，晚上让你睡地板噢。”

“哥哥好狠的心。”亚修掐着嗓子调笑了英二一句，接着换回了他平时的音色：“我是说……英二，你就没想过，现在这个世界上，可能有两个我这种事？”

亚修看着英二歪着脑袋慢慢眨了眨眼，瞅瞅手中的字条，又抬头看看他，一脸似乎理解了但又哪里想不通的表情。这下他明白了，他的笨蛋哥哥果然没这么想过。

6.

“你的意思是……‘未来’有无限多个，所以，对于亚修来说，这个八年后的‘现在’可能只是无数‘未来’中的一个？”

除去那些看也看不明白的计算公式，亚修在纸上画了个树状图给英二看。英二知道亚修为了让自己能够听得明白在尽量的选择着简单易懂的说明方式，所以英二也努力着理解亚修的思考结果。

“是的，虽然这只是假设于不存在多个平行世界的境况下。但老实说我出现在这里就已经是最不科学的事了……所以我无法肯定自己的推论。”亚修靠在沙发上想了一会儿，他看到英二还是那副若有所思的表情，于是扯了个有些意味不明的笑容出来。“你都不害怕吗。”

“怕什么？”英二愣了愣。

“你连我是不是你所认识的位于这个‘世界’的亚修都不知道，你就不怕万一我根本不是你在等的那个人吗。”亚修用尖尖的犬齿咬着舌尖，好忽略掉那一份心脏随之抽紧的疼痛。他自觉问了个伤人心的问题，正打算说对不起忘了它吧，话未出口，只见英二微笑着摇摇头。

“为什么要怕？对我来说，亚修就是亚修。即使我们的世界不一样，只要你需要我，我就会在你身边。况且，”英二戳着脸颊看了会儿亚修已经开始发红的鼻尖，他猜再不继续说下去对方就要哭鼻子了，于是他说：“我觉得我在等的人就是你。”

“你怎么那么肯定。”亚修问，他很感谢英二这种绝对的信任。

“直觉。”英二道：“而且那么防备辛的态度除了我知道的那个亚修还能有谁呀。”

亚修听闻撅起了嘴：“他对你图谋不轨。”

“他什么都没做啦，别总是针对人家。”英二趴在沙发上被这个理由给逗笑了。

“你怎么老替他说话，他一看就会在半夜想着你做些龌龊事！”

显然另一位并不打算短时间内放过“情敌”。亚修凑到英二身旁，试图用言语恐吓他毫无危机意识的心上人，却只是招来了对方更多的笑声。

“都是男人啊，你难道还能阻止别人想什么不成。”用手背贴着亚修瘦削的脸侧，这个办法很凑效，很快亚修便老实了下来，英二轻轻地说：“辛更多是因为你的事想要弥补我而已，他是好孩子，别太为难他。”

“我知道……抱歉，我只是在耍脾气而已……”伏下身让自己趴进英二怀里，亚修捉着英二的发梢在自己指间绕了一圈又一圈，“而且你要是想的话……那种事我也可以的……”

能被如此形貌昳丽俊美无俦的人抛下身段请求旖旎情事，任谁都不可能心如止水坚若磐石吧。英二伸手摸了摸亚修的左耳，对方乖顺地低下头颅将自己交到英二手上。但英二并没有再进一步行动，摸索了一番，发现亚修左耳上的耳洞并没有愈合后，轻叹一声：“我并不想强迫你做任何事。”

亚修金色的睫毛抖了抖，少年迟疑着，不知该说些什么。

“看，不是开玩笑的话果然会害怕吧。”

“英二的话……就算是在下面，我也可以接受。”

多年来他一直被当作饲养好的雌兽一般被买卖，被玩弄，被蹂躏，直到变得像个破布娃娃后再被扔掉。他知道不少讨那群老男人开心的法子，为的就是好让自己少受些罪罢了。可面对英二的时候，他却什么都办不到了。

“还是我在下面吧。”

“……诶？”

“我也不想让你受伤，所以……如果你愿意。”

将眼镜摘下，发绳散开，英二没再用语言表达他的选择。他深深地望着亚修，对方也在回望着他，摘下眼镜后的世界有一种镜头对不上焦的失真感，英二想去碰碰亚修绿色的眼，却发现从那汪池水中有翡翠色的眼泪碎玉似的落在他脸上。

帮亚修抹走眼泪，英二软软地笑了起来。“别哭呀。”

“我会去找另一个我，所以”抽抽鼻子，亚修继续道：“如果我能确定……到那时候，我能抱你吗？”

明白了亚修的意图，英二点点头。

“嗯，那我等你。”

7.

过了几日，等到伤口已经没有大碍的时候，亚修决定出门。按照他的猜测，这个世界作为自身所处时间线的延伸，只要他决定了去见“未来”的自己，那二十六岁的自己是一定能知道的。

问题只有“他”会不会出现。毕竟据英二所说，除开那张传递信息的纸条外，“他”已经八年没有任何踪迹了。

在将手中的坚果全部喂给了中央公园的松鼠，又打发走想和他搭讪的路人，亚修这才在路的尽头瞄到姗姗来迟的“某人”。这是他第一次以另一个视角观察自己，那个二十六岁的自己。他看起来更高一些了，属于成年人的深邃眉眼摆脱了少年期最后的一丝稚气，让原本中性化的艳丽掺杂了更多的锋锐，倒是那一头灿若朝阳的金发依旧比视野中满目的红枫还耀眼。

在不近不远的地方站定，亚修颔首，显然对方也在打量着自己。

“他还好吗。”他听到二十六岁的亚修问。

“既然这么在意，为什么不回去找他。”

这也是他所疑惑的问题。如果让他知道英二一直在美国这件事，那他是怎么忍得住八年不去见他并且毫无作为的呢……这不像是他的做法。

“还不是因为你……”那边的亚修垂下眼抱怨了一句，但很快他便调整好状态。“你来确认‘我是不是你’，对不对？”

“我已经差不多确认了。”亚修指了指自己的脑袋，他意识到眼前这个自己能知晓他在想什么，和自己沟通也是有些好处的，他不必再多言，对面就能瞬间理解他的意图。“我还需要一个证据。”

勾起了嘴角，似乎是见到了什么有趣的事情，青年坐到少年身旁，用一种回忆的口吻对他轻语。

“‘天边的月亮是水银做的’。”

你需要我做什么。

我需要你维持住这个循环。

“让‘未来’成为现实……吗……”亚修独自思考着。青年并没有久留，似乎跨越时空的沟通对大脑的影响极大，按照青年亚修的说法，关于八年前的这段记忆，只要十八岁的自己依然存在于这个时空，他的大脑就如同两台电脑一般在同时运作，即使是亚修也无法承受太多超出人凡人之上的不可知的世界的力量。

我要怎么回去。

从哪里来，就从哪里回。在下一个月圆的日子。

未来会发生什么。

我无法告诉你。上一个循环的时候，那一个我也没能告诉我。

“也就是说，世界和自身的变化维持在一定范围内，就不会进入另一个世界线。”亚修沉吟，而对方刚才的态度也肯定了他的推测，不被人注意地生存下去，就是最稳妥的策略。

“所以我才不会去找他。”等到一个完整的循环结束。

“这就是让我见到未来的代价吗。”苦笑一声，亚修起身，也离开了这里。

8.

“这样啊……”听完亚修讲给他的话，英二表示理解，但随即又十分担忧地皱起了眉头，“之后要怎么办？”

“我回去，八年之后，由我来完成下一个循环，之后我会回来找你。当然，对于英二来说，我只是一瞬间变大了好几岁罢了。”亚修抬手在英二眼前划了个符号，“莫比乌斯环，知道这个吗。”

点点头，英二伸出小指：“那等你回来，和我讲讲这些年的事好不好？”

“这是什么意思？”模仿着英二的动作，亚修用小指搭上英二的，两人细细的指节悄悄地缠绕在一起。

“是约定噢。”英二解释道。“我不许你再自作主张地觉得我不许需要你。”

“……好，我答应你。”垂下头，在彼此手指重叠的地方落下一吻，亚修抬眼，看着此刻脸颊因害羞而变得酡红的恋人，他总算不再想要犹豫。

“之前说的，你还愿意吗。”

纽约的秋夜凉涔涔的，不把人抱进怀里的话，只消一会儿英二就会像怕冷的毛球一样把自己团起来。用被子将两人裹起来，一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，是英二在被子里主动凑了过来。他黏糊糊地念着亚修名字，手游走在两人隐蔽的欲望之间，除了勾引出对方亦是凌乱的气息外毫无章法，却还是不知该如何泄去胸前身后那被挑拨而起的密密麻麻的痒意，他还是第一次明白，男子的身体在选择雌伏后也会有和女性相似的反应。

“不痛吗？”

金发的少年战战兢兢，生怕自己的动作伤了对方。被开启的地方如蛤肉一般娇嫩，温温吞吞地吸吮着他的手指，他已经让对方体验到了那处的欢愉，虽是初次，但却敏感得很，现在摸上去，前后一片湿润。

“……继续吧。”

摇摇头，拨开散乱的长发，英二向亚修讨吻，期间老实地任由对方抬高自己的腰胯，配合亚修去容纳那份恋人的炽热。亚修一直带着的十字架从脖颈上垂了下来，扫在英二的胸上，金属的冰凉触感让他不适地瑟缩了一下。

“这个。”英二碰了碰，“是你妈妈的……？”

“啊……抱歉，我摘下来？”

“没关系……但是，可以吗……”英二轻喘着，“让你背叛了信仰。”

沉默片刻，英二也猜不到亚修在想些什么，很快他也没有更多的心思去想了，来自身下的情潮汹涌着吞没了他仅存的理智，他能感受到，对方在他体内的动作温柔而克制，然而却每一次都会磨蹭过那一块最让人腰身酸软的地方。在他终于快要承受不住的时候，他听到身上的少年伏在他耳边轻轻地笑了起来。

哥哥真是笨蛋。

0.

“……你要走了吗。”他撑起四肢在床上跪坐着，在那之后的几天他们度过得浑浑噩噩且不知羞耻，像是为了弥补之前的别离，也像是为了制造分别前的回忆。

但今天那人醒得意外的早，天才开始泛亮，他却已经醒来了。

“我总不能一直霸占着你。”

他起身，扯了件不知是谁的衬衫披在身上，满身的红痕半遮半掩地露着，他就这样跑到靠着窗户的亚修身边，亚修皱着眉飞快地把他揽进怀里。

“那我送你。”

“不了……休息一下等我回来吧，”把英二重新抱回床上，亚修揉了揉他的脸蛋，“你给我的已经足够多了。”

况且等下八年后的自己还不知道会怎样自己吃自己的醋呢，他想。

英二扁扁嘴：“……那你要回来噢……不许再骗我了。”

“骗你我就和Buddy一起吃狗粮。”

这个誓言成功的让英二笑了出来。

“保重。”

目送着亚修离开，面对着清晨无人的街道，英二愣了会儿神，才领着Buddy回了屋里。

9.

英二是被门铃声吵醒的。这几天他自觉确实有些毫无节制了，体力消耗得厉害。

现在是什么时候呢，是辛来了吗。

门铃的声音还在响，Buddy不安地开始挠门了。

“来了来了——是谁呀……”

英二打开门，外面的月亮很大，原来已经是夜晚了。

有人背着月光站在他家门口。

“——我才不要和Buddy一起吃狗粮。”

—END—


End file.
